Inuyasha And The Dark Tournament
by oynxsapphire
Summary: Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. This is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. It takes place between the feudal era, the present time, and the spirit world. Sesshoumaru is now able to cross into Kagome’s time, and Inuyasha isn’t hap
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha And The Dark Tournament  
  
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. This is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. It takes place between the feudal era, the present time, and the spirit world. Sesshoumaru is now able to cross into Kagome's time, and Inuyasha isn't happy with this development. Sango and Miroku can cross over to Kagome's time as well. (With the help of magic.) Hope you enjoy!  
  
"Kagome! Where the hell do you think you're going?" screamed Inuyasha.  
"I'm going back to my time so I can finally get some school work done, you jerk!"  
"You're not going anywhere! You're staying here so we can collect the jewel shards!"  
"There's time for that later!"  
"No there isn't! The sooner we complete the jewel, the sooner I can make a wish, so I can become a full demon!"  
Just another typical day in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha and Kagome are yelling at each other whether or not she should go back to her time. While Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga shake their heads in disappointment.  
"This goes on everyday. It's a miracle they don't tear each other's head off," said Sango.  
"He should learn how to treat a lady. I can teach him a thing or two," exclaimed Miroku.  
Sango knew what Miroku was thinking about. She whispered pervert so that only Miroku can hear. Miroku shook his head, and told Sango to have more faith in his morals. And just as Sango stopped paying attention to the monk, he groped her. She turned around and slapped him in the face leaving a red handprint on his face.  
The little kitsune named Shippo said, "Kagome only wants to leave because dogman keeps yelling at her."  
Inuyasha happened to hear this, and ran over to Shippo and hit him over the head, which left a big bump on his head. This also left Shippo tearing and crying for Kagome.  
"Sit boy!" screamed Kagome. After that, Kagome went through the well, while hearing a stream of curses coming out of Inuyasha's mouth. When she reached her time, she sighed then climbed out of the well. She then went into her house to get something to eat and drink.  
"Hey mom, I'm back! I'm going to school!" yelled Kagome. Her mom heard her, but before she could tell her that there was no school, due to the fact that it's Saturday, Kagome had already left. Kagome saw her friends in the schoolyard talking to each other. "Hey guys. What period is it?" Kagome asked. Her friends looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"Kagome, it's Saturday, there's no school today." Yuka pointed out. Kagome stood dumbstruck and embarrassed that she actually lost track of the days. Somebody was yelling Kagome's name from a distance. Yuka and the others recognized who it was, and said his name all together. "Hey it's Hojou! Hojou look, Kagome's back."  
"Hey Kagome. I was just at your house. Your mom told me that you were here. So, how's your arm doing? It usually takes over 2 months for it to heal completely. But, for a broken arm to heal within a month, it shows you're a fast healer" said Hojou with a big smile on his face.  
Kagome told him that she was a fast healer and was stuck in bed for such a long time, that she lost track of the days. And she should be getting back home.  
They said their good-byes and Kagome started running home feeling stupid that she lost track of the days. All the while blaming Inuyasha. When she was running home, she noticed a boy running from a demon. Kagome looked around to see who was around to ask for help. The boy put his hand in the form of a gun. He then pointed it at the demon and yelled, "Spirit Gun!"  
After he destroyed the demon, he noticed Kagome only a few feet away. He happened to remember her from about a month ago. Kagome also remembered him. "Yusuke?" she asked.  
He nodded his head and tried to walk away. But Kagome, being as stubborn as she was, wouldn't let Yusuke leave until he answered her questions. The boy named Yusuke has dark green, almost black, hair. He had on a green school uniform. Seeing that Yusuke wasn't going to stop, she grabbed onto his shirt. Then she started asking questions about this. "Yusuke, why was that demon trying to kill you?" "It's a part of my job as spirit detective. I was trying to lead it away from ... wait a second. How do you know about demons?" Now Kagome was the one trying to get away. He started following her and asking questions. They stopped in front of Kagome's house, when they heard something coming from the roof. Then Inuyasha came from the roof screaming, "Get away from Kagome you bastard!" Yusuke looked at Inuyasha with shock and amazement. Kagome knew what Inuyasha was about to do. She told him to stop, but Inuyasha wasn't listening at all. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha came hurling down, and landed face first onto the pavement. He was only a couple of inches away from Yusuke. Now Yusuke definitely had questions for Kagome, because he knew that no normal person could have that kind of power. Yusuke stood glued to the spot, and tried putting everything together. Yusuke finally came back to his senses and offered his hand to Inuyasha to help him up. Inuyasha ignored this and got up on his own. "Alright boy, who are you? You obviously know Kagome. So who are you? Are you her boyfriend? Asked Inuyasha. Kagome balled her hand into a fist with anger and yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha lands face first into the pavement once again. Due to the fact that Inuyasha can't keep his jealousy under wraps when he's pissed off. And he can't keep his mouth shut. When he got up, he was face to face with Yusuke. "Let me start by answering your questions Inuyasha. My name is Yusuke Urameshi. I go to Sarayashiki junior high. I do know Kagome. And I'm not her boyfriend!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and asked her where they met. She explained they met while they were going to school about a month ago. Yusuke looked at Inuyasha, and asked him, "What kind of demon are you? And what year did you come from?" "I'm a dog demon. And why the hell do you care about what year I came from?!" "Maybe, because your crappy clothes prove that your not from this time," Yusuke stated coolly. Inuyasha was pissed, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha was going to try to hurt, maybe even kill Yusuke. But before Kagome could say sit, Inuyasha had already punched Yusuke through a wall. "That's the last time anyone makes fun of my clothes." Inuyasha said plainly. Inuyasha looked at the rubble and noticed that Yusuke was standing. "It'll take more than that to keep me down. Spirit Gun!" Inuyasha was barely able t dodge it. Yusuke and Inuyasha were really going to go at it, until Kagome got in the way. Since Yusuke and Inuyasha weren't able to hit each other, they started arguing about everything that happened and might have happened. "Hey jackass, I will you. As soon as Kagome gets out of my way!" screamed Inuyasha. "Same here mutt face!" yelled Yusuke. The argument that continued was so loud that Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara heard it from 7 blocks away. "Looks like Urameshi got himself into another argument with Kayko." said Kuwabara. Hiei just looked at him and said, "Idiot. Yusuke is in an argument with a demon. A half-dog demon to be specific. And a girl is there, but it's not Kayko." The anger flared up in Kuwabara, and he and Hiei started their own argument. Kurama couldn't help but laugh a little. Because everyday there was always an argument between them. (Most of the time about Yukina. Kuwabara and Yukina now know that she's Hiei's sister.) Meanwhile in the feudal era, Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha jump through the well. He wanted to see what Inuyasha found interesting about the well. When Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha was not in the well, he realized that Inuyasha was in Kagome's time. With an evil grin on his face, he jumped into the well. And to his delight, he found himself in Kagome's time. He could smell Inuyasha's scent only a few feet away. "This time little brother, you won't escape. This is the day you die. And you'll die in front of your woman. Then I'll her just for the hell of it," said Sesshoumaru barely above a whisper. Sesshoumaru started to imagine how he'd kill Inuyasha and Kagome. As his thoughts grew eviler, his grin became bigger. Then Sesshoumaru said, "This is your last day on this earth Inuyasha. You better enjoy it while you can." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this thing in my first chapter, so I'm putting  
it in now. I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
They belong strictly to their creators and who ever helped in the creation  
of these two series. So enjoy chapter 2 of, Inuyasha And The Dark  
Tournament.  
Chapter 2  
  
With the argument continuing outside of the shrine house, Inuyasha  
didn't pick up Sesshoumaru's scent. Kagome was finally able to calm both  
boys down and told Inuyasha exactly how she met Yusuke. She told him that  
while on her way to school, she bumped into him. Neither of them were  
paying attention. They then introduced themselves, said their apologies and  
went to school. They also saw each other after school; Kagome clarified it  
wasn't a date, just a coincidence before Inuyasha's temper flared up again.  
Inuyasha finally picked up Sesshoumaru's scent from inside the shrine  
house. But before he could warn Kagome to get away, (he didn't care what  
happened to Yusuke, as long as Kagome wasn't hurt.) Sesshoumaru used his  
whip to grab Inuyasha and hurled him into the neighboring house.  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara saw the dust from the destruction, and ran  
to see what was going on. (They thought Inuyasha was fighting Yusuke.)  
"You bastard! How the hell did you get through the well!" screamed  
Inuyasha.  
"The blood that runs through you, runs through me as well," said  
Sesshoumaru plainly. He then punched Inuyasha straight in the face, and  
knocked him out.  
Kagome looked at the fight and said, "That doesn't make sense! Sota's  
my little brother, and he can't pass through the well!"  
"Well then, I guess I'm supposed to be able to crossover. And now  
that I can, you and my brother will die," said Sesshoumaru with an evil  
grin on his face. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to Kagome, when he  
was sure Inuyasha was down for the count. "Now wench, you die!"  
"I don't think so. Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke.  
The blast hit Sesshoumaru in his arm right before he can strike  
Kagome. Sesshoumaru just stared at Yusuke in disbelief.  
Then Sesshoumaru said, "You. How can a mere human have that kind of  
power?"  
"I'm not a normal human, you idiot! And judging by your looks and  
hair, I'll take a guess and say you're a dog demon. So what's the big idea  
attacking Kagome? And what's your name?"  
"The name's Sesshoumaru. But it doesn't matter."  
"Why?"  
"Because in a few minutes you'll be dead! (Facing towards Kagome.)  
I'll take care of you and my brother after I kill this asshole. I suggest  
you don't try to run. It'll make me want to kill you faster," Sesshoumaru  
said after sensing that Kagome was about to run to Inuyasha.  
Then in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared  
in front of Yusuke and punched him 2 blocks down. (Sesshoumaru wants to  
kill Yusuke slowly and painfully for shooting him in the arm.) About 4  
blocks away from Yusuke and Sesshoumaru; Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara spotted  
the fight. They also happen to see a red blur heading towards the fight.  
"Windscar!"  
Sesshoumaru seeing Inuyasha using the windscar, jumped out of the way  
before it can hit him. Unfortunately for Yusuke, he was right behind  
Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha used the windscar. And the windscar was heading  
right for him now. Yelling, Yusuke didn't move until the last moment.  
"Listen Sesshoumaru, I don't care how you got here. But all I know is  
that you're not staying. You're either going through the well, or you're  
going to die," said Inuyasha.  
"Hah. You're going to kill me. That will only happen in your dreams.  
And you won't get the chance if you're dead."  
"Excuse me! But what the hell do you think you're doing Inuyasha. You  
almost kill me, and you don't apologize. Then you act like I'm not here!"  
yelled Yusuke.  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just stood there and looked at Yusuke.  
Then Inuyasha said, "Well excuse me! I don't have time to look after a  
stupid human. Besides, you look like you were doing just fine!"  
"If I didn't see that blast I would have been dead!" yelled Yusuke, while  
walking towards Inuyasha. Yusuke didn't notice that the rest of the spirit  
detectives were standing a few feet away. "Where's Kagome mutt face?!"  
"Kagome's at her house. And stop calling me mutt face!"  
"Oh alright then, mutt!"  
"This is pointless!" said Sesshoumaru.  
"Shut up!"  
Yusuke and Inuyasha had yelled at the same time. They both punched  
Sesshoumaru in the face. He flew into the next building and was knocked  
out. Meanwhile at the Higurashi house, Kagome was pacing in her room.  
Without being able to wait anymore, she decided to go and find Inuyasha.  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just look at what was happening.  
"Well it wasn't those two who were fighting. It must have been one or both  
of them taking on that guy in the rubble," said Kuwabara.  
"No, you think. Then again, you barely ever think do you?" said Hiei to  
Kuwabara.  
"Why you little... if Yukina didn't want me to fight you, you would be dead  
already."  
"Yeah right. By the time you take a step, I would be ready with my sword,  
already standing in front of you. Then you'd be dead."  
"Calm down you two. Why don't we go down there and ask what happened?" said  
Kurama.  
Hiei and Kuwabara just nodded and began to walk towards Inuyasha and  
Yusuke. Inuyasha and Yusuke finally noticed Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
Yusuke stood there ready to be bombarded by questions. While Inuyasha was  
ready for another fight. And right when Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara reached  
Inuyasha and Yusuke, Kagome had also reached them.  
Kurama walked up to the two and asked, "What happened here? We were about 7  
blocks away when we heard you guys arguing? Then we saw a cloud of debris,  
and we came to see what was happening."  
"Yes. And this dolt thought you were a girl by the name of Kayko," said  
Hiei to Inuyasha, while pointing to Kuwabara.  
"Watch it short stuff!" yelled Kuwabara.  
Inuyasha getting tired with the Spirit Detectives; finally spoke up. "Well  
this is fine and all, but who the hell are you guys?"  
"Forgive us. My name's Kurama. The one with the black hair and the white  
streak is Hiei. This one here is Kazuna Kuwabara. Everyone calls him  
Kuwabara though. And I assume you already met Yusuke. And you are?" said  
Kurama very politely as usual.  
"Nice to meet you," said Kagome. "I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."  
Everyone just stared at her wondering when she got there. And how come  
nobody sensed her.  
"Kagome when did you get here?" asked Inuyasha. "And you told me that there  
are no demons in this time."  
"There are no demons in this time. Just you and Sesshoumaru," said Kagome.  
"Oh really, then what about those two!?"  
"What two?"  
"Those two. The one's who call themselves Kurama and Hiei," said Inuyasha,  
while pointing towards the two.  
Kagome walked up to Hiei and Kurama and asked, "Are you two really demons?"  
They just nodded to her question. Kuwabara looked at Kagome, and he sensed  
her power. Then he said, "What are you? You have power that no normal  
person has."  
Kagome stood there in shock. She said, "I'm a reincarnated priestess."  
Then everyone went into a discussion about their histories. When everyone  
was finished, they just stood there looking at each other.  
"Well if nobody minds, Kagome and I must be heading back to the Feudal Era.  
Oh, and we have to take my brother back there too," said Inuyasha.  
"No one's going anywhere!" said Koenma. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and  
Hiei, the new committee had just made a decision. They decided to have  
another Dark Tournament."  
Yusuke couldn't believe what he heard and yelled, "Now hold on. We barely  
made it through the first one. And aren't those tournaments supposed to be  
held like every 50 years or something?"  
"Yes Yusuke. But this committee wants to see you fight for them."  
"I don't care! I'm not entering another tournament!"  
"The committee thought you would say that. They also that if you refuse,  
they will kill your love ones."  
"Now wait a minute. Tell them to leave Kayko and my mom alone!"  
"I'm sorry Yusuke. But they won't listen to reason. They want you and the  
rest of Team Urameshi to fight."  
"Well seeing as this does not concern me or Kagome, we'll be taking our  
leave," said Inuyasha.  
Koenma saw Inuyasha and Kagome getting ready to leave after he saw Inuyasha  
picked up Sesshoumaru.  
Koenma said, "I don't think so Inuyasha. The committee was observing you,  
Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. They want you three and two others to compete as  
well. Before you say anything, they saw the fight today. As well as hear  
Kuwabara expose the fact that Kagome had powers, and her telling you guys  
that she did have powers. So, you will also compete.  
"So I would suggest you find two other people to fight with you. If they're  
from your time Inuyasha, I will bring them here. Just tell Yusuke, to tell  
Botan, to tell me when or where they are. And I'll come to you, and we'll  
go get them. So good luck to all of you. And don't forget to tell  
Sesshoumaru this when he wakes up. Good bye."  
And with that, Koenma was gone. Everyone there stood still, while their  
brain took in the information. The group stood dumbstruck at the fact that  
they were being pulled into a tournament. Inuyasha was the first to recover  
and started an outburst. Yusuke followed closely by, and then the rest of  
the group. All except Sesshoumaru, who was still knocked out.  
The Spirit Detectives went their own way, as did Inuyasha, carrying  
Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. When they got back to the Feudal Era, they told  
Sango and Miroku what happened. Sango and Miroku decided together that they  
would take the two other spots. They also decided to tell Inuyasha and  
Kagome about their decision the next day.  
And with that, the Inuyasha group and the Spirit Detectives started  
training for the Dark Tournament. Not knowing when the tournament was being  
held.  
Inuyasha realized this. He yelled, "Wait a minute. That fucking toddler  
didn't tell us when this Dark Tournament is being held!"  
(To Be Continued) 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for chapter 3 to come out. I had a bit of a writers block for about 2 months.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 3 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy!!! Please read and review.

Inn the present era, Yusuke was fighting another demon. When he finished, Koenma called Yusuke and the rest of the Spirit Gang to Spirit World. Yusuke asked why they were brought to Spirit World.

"Well, the committee has set up a date for the Dark Tournament. The date is November 16," said Koenma.

"Did you just say November 16?" asks Yusuke. Koenma nods. "Get them to change the date!"

"Why Yusuke?"

"'Cause that's my birthday! I'm not going to fight on my birthday!"

"Yusuke, the boat leaves on November 16. And the tournament starts a week after you arrive."

"I don't care. I just want to be left alone!"

"I'm sorry Yusuke. This committee are all demons, and they won't take no for an answer. They will kill you and everyone you care for."

"I know. Can't we kill them before they hurt anyone?"

Koenma shakes his head. He then says, "It can't be done. At least not now anyway. They have demons keeping a close eye on everyone. The moment you try to pull something, they'll give the word to the demons. And then Kayko, your mom, Yukina, Shizuru, and anyone else you hold dear to you, will surely die."

The group just stares at Koenma. Hiei had it in his mind to murder the committee the first chance he got. That was until he heard Koenma's statement. So Hiei just went for scowling instead.

"Yusuke, do you know where to find Inuyasha and the others?" asked Koenma.

"I don't know where to find Inuyasha, but I do know where Kagome lives. I guess you want me to relay the message, huh?"

Koenma nods. So Yusuke leaves to find Kagome and Inuyasha. While on the way to Kagome's house, Yusuke bumped into Kayko.

"Hi Yusuke," says Kayko. "Where are you going?"

"Hey Kayko, I'm heading towards Kagome's house."

"Who's Kagome?"

"A girl I met about a month ago."

"Oh. So I guess that's your new girlfriend."

"Wait a second! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

"Then why are you going to her house?"

"I'm going because the committee wants her and her friend to compete in the Dark Tournament!"

"What, another tournament? You aren't going to fight this time are you?"

"I don't have a choice. I, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama have to fight. The consequences are high if we choose not to fight."

"You almost died in the last tournament. I don't want you to fight. What are these consequences that are making you and the others fight?"

"The committee will kill everyone we care for. That includes you Kayko."

"I don't care! I don't want to lose you," cried Kayko.

Yusuke walks towards Kayko and pulls her into a hug. He then whispers in her ear, "I don't want to lose you either. I promise that I'll come back to you. No matter what."

"Yusuke you jerk," cries Kayko into his shoulder. Yusuke just stood there holding Kayko as the sun sets over the horizon.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Sesshoumaru had finally regained consciousness. He and Inuyasha were fighting. Kagome had pulled out her bow and arrow, and aimed for Sesshoumaru's heart. She threatened to kill him if he didn't calm down. Sesshoumaru had let go of Inuyasha's neck, knowing Kagome can kill him if she desired.

Kagome explained everything to Sesshoumaru, never lowering her weapon. She felt that as soon as she lowered her weapon, he would attack. Miroku walked past Kagome and placed a freezing talisman on Sesshoumaru. So he couldn't attack the group when they least expected it.

"Why would I care about some Dark Tournament?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Look Sesshoumaru, they're making us do this! I don't know about you, but I don't feel like losing my family and friends!" screamed Kagome. Sesshoumaru's thoughts went straight to Rin.

"And we still need two people on our team," said Inuyasha.

"Actually you don't," stated Sango. "Miroku and I are taking those spots. And the lecher can make sure that Sesshoumaru doesn't attack us. It'll be like a leash."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru started snarling at the mention of leash. So Miroku whispered an incantation, and the talisman shocked Sesshoumaru.

"Why you wretched monk!!" shouted Sesshoumaru.

"I suggest you watch what you do and say, or I'll just shock you," stated Miroku.

"With that out of the way, when did you and Sango decide this?" asked Inuyasha.

"We decided this yesterday. When you came back through the well, and you gave us the details," said Sango.

"Feh, well we need that toddler to tell us the date of the damn tournament," scowled Inuyasha.

"Well go find the toddler and ask him," said Miroku.

"The toddler's in Kagome's time. And the only way to speak to him is through that Yusuke kid," responded Inuyasha.

"Then let's go find Yusuke then!" said Kagome. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and jumped through the well. When they reached Kagome's time, Inuyasha picked up Yusuke's scent immediately. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the well, and ran into Kagome's house.

"Well it took you long enough. Koenma gave me the date of the tournament. The boat will leave on November 16. And do you have two more fighters?" said Yusuke.

"Yes we have two more fighters. And we need Koenma to bring them her," said Kagome.

"Alright then, I'll go tell Koenma. He should have a spell or potion that will allow them to cross here freely until the tournament starts," exclaimed Botan with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name's Botan. I'm Yusuke's assistant, and I'm also the Grim Reaper."

"You're the Grim Reaper? I thought the Grim Reaper is supposed to be scary," said Kagome.

"That's what I thought when I first met her," said Yusuke. Botan slapped him across head for his little comment. "Hey what was that for?!"

"It was for that little comment you made. Now I'm going to see Koenma about that spell or potion. Wait here until I come back," said Botan. And with that Botan was off to Spirit World. About two hours later, Botan returned. She saw Inuyasha and Yusuke playing a fighting video game. Kagome was with her family.

"Sorry it took so long. I got what your friends need to cross over," said Botan. She handed Kagome two bottles. "Just give these bottles to your friends and tell them to drink it. It will allow them to cross from their time, and come here."

Kagome nodded and said, "Thanks Botan. Let's go Inuyasha, we have what we need."

"But I'm beating Yusuke. I'm not leaving until I beat him," whined Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I doubt you want me to say the s-word," Kagome said in a mean. Inuyasha noticeably flinched. "Then lets go." Inuyasha sighed and got up. But not before he turned off the game. Yusuke started yelling and balled up a fist to hit Inuyasha with, but voted against it.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed for the shrine house, and jumped through the well. Kagome gave a bottle to Sango and Miroku, and told them exactly what to do. They drunk the contents of the bottle and gave the bottles back to Kagome.

"Well did it work?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know. I guess we can jump in the well and see," said Sango. Miroku nodded. They both jumped through the well and landed in Kagome's time. "Well we know it worked."

"I guessed it worked," said Kagome. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," responded Inuyasha. Shippo began to cry, so Kagome picked him up and told him not to worry. She sent him to Kaede's hut to stay until they came back. Shippo went to the hut, but not before wishing luck to them.

Inuyasha led Sesshoumaru to the well, and all three jumped through the well. They met Sango and Miroku at the top of the well. Sesshoumaru decided to stay in the shrine house; saying he can't stand to be around a lot of humans. The others left the shrine house. But Miroku put talismans on the well and shrine house, in case Sesshoumaru decided to escape.

Mrs. Higurashi led them all to where they were going to sleep. She said that Sango will sleep in Kagome's room; while the guys sleep in Sota's room.

In the middle of the night, Miroku snuck off towards Kagome's room. Unfortunately for him, the door was locked. And Inuyasha had followed him. He pounded on Miroku until he was knocked out, and dragged him back to Sota's room. So days went by until it was time to leave for the boat that will take them t the Dark Tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay on this one. I've been real busy with school and stuff. This chapter may be shorter than the other 3 chapters. I just realized that I've been spelling Sesshomaru's name wrong, and corrected it in this chapter. And before I forget, if anyone has any challenges for me, please tell me. I will gladly take up the challenge. Here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 4 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy!!! Please read and review. Enjoy!!! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster.

"Bye mom," said Kagome.

"Be careful everyone. Oh, and Inuyasha, I will kill you if something happens to my daughter. Sota, it's time for them to go," said Mrs. Higurashi. Sota had finally let go of Kagome and asked her to bring him back a souvenir. Kagome just replied with a simple, I'll try.

When the group was on the way, Sango and Kagome had to drag Miroku away from Kagome's friends and other girls. Miroku had caused a bit while in the present time.

"Don't you have any shame!" yelled Sango once they were out of earshot of the group of girls, and in the forest Yusuke specified. "I mean, first you ask Kagome's mom to bear your child. Then you act like nothing but an innocent monk around a group of girls; while flirting with them."

"But Sango, you locked me up in a room all day, if not the house. And that was after the first group of girls," said Miroku with an innocent look on his face.

"What do you mean first group?! How many other groups were there other than that group, and the group by Kagome's house?!!" yelled Sango.

"J-Just the two! I-I swear Sango!" stammered Miroku.

"Don't lie monk. When the girl's grandfather let you out to do some work, you would finish your chores quickly to go and flirt with the girls that passed by," stated Sesshomaru.

Miroku flinched at Sesshomaru's statement. He had totally forgotten that Sesshomaru was there as well. Miroku looked back cautiously at Sango and saw her hand had already balled up into a fist. He took a few steps back and said, "Please forgive me Sango. I didn't mean anything by it." Seeing that Sango wasn't going to let up, he decided to run, with Sango right behind him.

"The monk never learns," sighed Inuyasha.

Five minutes later Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru had caught up with Sango and an unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him into the clearing. When they walked into the clearing, there was only one other group with three humans and two demons. While the other groups were all demons.

"It's about time you guys got here," said Yusuke.

"We would've been here earlier, if the monk wasn't up to his old antics again," stated Inuyasha. "So how do we get to this tournament?"

"We take a boat. So your team has two demons as well," said Genkai.

"So what grandma! And aren't you too old to be fighting?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm just the substitute. The actual fifth fighter is the owner of this team. He's already at the island."

"Wait a minute, you're allowed to have substitutes on your team?"

"Yes. But only one substitute."

"We weren't told about it!"

"Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you," said Yusuke.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU FORGOT!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Is there still time to get an extra fighter?" asked Kagome.

"Sorry there isn't," responded Yusuke.

"Shit," said Inuyasha,

"Besides, the boat's here," stated Genkai.

While everyone boarded the boat, Yusuke and Inuyasha had started another argument. The argument stopped when the captain came out on the balcony.

"As you know the new committee has set up this Dark Tournament," stated the captain. "The winners of the last tournament, Team Urameshi, are here." All the demons turned to look at them. "And now there is this new team, Team Inuyasha, which was picked by the new committee personally. So no one is allowed to harm them or team Urameshi."

The demons on the boat started growling and scowling at that fact. Some of the demons wanted to kill the Urameshi team because they were the winners of the last tournament. The other demons wanted to kill the Inuyasha team just for the hell of it.

"But you other demons must fight it out," stated the captain. The captain walked off the balcony, and came back 5 minutes later. "I just received word from the committee. They want Team Urameshi and Team Inuyasha to earn their spots on the tournament. So let the fight begin!"

The demons gladly turned around bearing claws and weapons against the two teams ready to fight. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and told everyone to let him take care of it. Inuyasha was about to use the Wind scar, when Yusuke got in the way. Inuyasha grabbed Yusuke by the shoulder to try and get him out of the way. Another argument had started between the two soon after.

"Would you two quit it!" yelled Miroku. "Fighting these demons is more important than your little quarrel. Sango behind you!"

"Hiratsu!" yelled Sango. The giant boomerang cut through most of the demons, while Miroku was using his wind tunnel on the rest. "Well I guess we still make it to the tournament. Sesshomaru where are you going?!"

"I'm going to kill the captain. The committee never called. He just wanted us dead."

"We still need him. Until he gets us to our destination, we need him alive," said Kagome to Sesshomaru.

"How about I kill you then?" asked Sesshomaru. Just then, Miroku attached a new talisman to Sesshomaru's. As soon as it was placed, it shocked him. "Why you!!"

"Don't forget Sesshomaru, this is like a leash. One wrong word out of you and it will shock you until you're unconscious. Besides, Kagome's right. You can kill the captain when we land," stated Miroku.

Sango just sighed at the sight of Inuyasha and Yusuke arguing. She was ready to go to talk to Kagome, when Miroku placed his hand on her butt. She spun around and slapped him leaving a bright red handprint on his face.

Kurama walked up to Kagome and asked, "Does he always do that?"

"Unfortunately yes. He also gropes other girls, as well as asks them to bear his child. That makes him quite a pervert."

"I see. But does he always do that her?"

"Yep."

"Pathetic," stated Hiei. And Kagome jumped at his sudden appearance. "Instead of telling her how he feels, he pushes her away and makes her hate him."

"How do you know how he feels?" asked Kagome.

"I read his min. I'm not going to trust a monk with such power so easily."

"Ok. Well what kind of demon are you Kurama?"

"I'm a fox demon," responded Kurama.

"And you Hiei?" asked Kagome.

"I don't think that's any of your business girl," stated Hiei coldly.

"Don't mind Hiei. He's just angry that the committee threatened his little sister Yukina," said Yusuke.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting hungry," whined Kuwabara.

"Don't you ever stop whining?" said Hiei.

"Stop complaining short stuff!"

Kurama and Kagome walked off from the mounting argument. Then Kagome said, "Those two are just as bad as Inuyasha and Yusuke."

"Yes. Except it seems that Inuyasha and Yusuke are worse," responded Kurama. Kagome agreed silently.

"We've arrived at the island," said the captain.

Moments after the boat landed, Sesshomaru killed the captain. Kagome looked at him in shock. Then Inuyasha yelled, "Great thinking. Unless another boat is going to pick us up, we're stranded here!"

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Kagome, while trying to calm down Inuyasha.

"At that hotel," said Kurama while pointing at the hotel. Sango and Miroku just gaped at the hotel.

The two groups just walked into the hotel and got their room numbers.

"So you're the two teams. The committee has assigned you room numbers. Inuyasha and Kagome will share room 410. Miroku and Sango will share room 411. Yusuke and Kuwabara will share room 412. Kurama will share a room with Botan in room 413. And Hiei will have room 414, and Sesshomaru will have room 415," stated the clerk.

Miroku had a look of triumph on his face, while the rest of the group of the group was in shocked. The groups walked to their respected rooms with a bit of growling. As soon as everyone was in their rooms, a slap was heard throughout the floor. And the teams went to sleep and waited for the start of the tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. This may be the shortest chapter I've written so far. The next chapter might also be short. After this fanfic I won't really have anything to write. So please issue your challenges.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 5 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy!!! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster.

The week at the hotel was peaceful for the most part. Miroku kept hitting on girls, mostly Sango, and got slapped everyday because of it. Kurama kept Botan out of Miroku's sight. Inuyasha pissed Kagome off a few times, and got a few sits in the process. Kuwabara started fights with both Yusuke and Hiei, and lost.

Sesshomaru just stayed in his room the entire time. Only coming out for something to eat or drink. The attendants of the hotel left notices about when the tournament would start and the menu. Inuyasha suggested that they kill everyone else before the tournament starts. Kagome told him no, because that would mean that Yusuke and the others would have to die. Inuyasha had no problem with that, so Kagome sat him.

Botan walked out of hers and Kurama's room and ran into Miroku on the day before the tournament. Kurama gave Botan warnings about him, and Botan had been careful about running into him. Until now.

"Well hello miss. May I ask what your name is?" asked Miroku with the most innocent look possible.

"I'm Botan. What's your name?"

"I'm Miroku. Can I ask you a simple question?"

"Sure," responded Botan, totally forgetting Kurama's warning about him.

"Will you bare my child?"

"What?!"

"I need an heir who can carry on my legacy. My heir has to be able to try to kill Naraku."

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend."

"May I ask his name?"

"It's Kurama."

"Oh. So you're the one sharing a room with him. That's why I heard strange noises coming from your room."

"W-W-What strange noises?" stammered Botan with a major blush across her face.

Miroku walked away with a smile on his face. Sango found Botan and asked what happened. Botan explained what just happened and sent Sango into a fit of anger. Sango apologized to Botan about Miroku's behavior and went to find him. When she found him, all that could be heard was yelling and screaming.

On the next day, all the teams got ready and waited for the announcements of when the tournament will start. At 1:00pm, the announcements came on and called everyone, and them to go to the stadium for the start of the tournament. All the teams went to the stadium and waited for the announcer to announce the start of the tournament.

(To Be Continued)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. This chapter is also short. After this fanfic I won't really have anything to write. So please issue your challenges.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 6 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy!!! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster.

As the stadium filled up with spectators and fighters, Kagome looked around in awe. When the stadium finished filling up with spectators and the fighters, a red headed dog demon with golden eyes went up in the ring with a microphone in hand. All the males in the stadium started whistling and cheering for her. She even caught the eye of Sesshomaru. As she got ready to speak the crowd became quiet.

"Welcome to the Dark Tournament. Usually the tournament is held like every 50 years, but the committee wants to hold one now. So, I'm new announcer Rayne. The committee fired the other two because they figured if they were adding the tournament this year, they might as well get announcers as well.

"With that out of the way, I'm sure you know the rules. If not, I'll state the rules. In this tournament, it's anything goes. That hitting below the belt, poking your opponent's eyes, and above all, killing is allowed," said Rayne. The crowd started roaring with the prospect of seeing some killing. "If one or both of the fighters are knocked unconscious or knocked out of the ring, they will have 10 seconds to get to their feet and/or get back into the ring. If neither fighter makes it within the time limit, then the first fighter that gets to their feet wins.

"But the committee will decide whose team will get the point if both fighters happen to die. For the winning team, they will get whatever they wish; the committee will make sure of it. Since the captain of the last boat was killed, there will be a boat to take you back home. And now without any further announcements, let the Dark Tournament begin!"

As the red head walked off the ring to get the fights ready, the male demons in the stands started cheering and whistling for her. Sesshomaru just kept his eyes on her. When Rayne came back to the ring, she had a piece of paper with all the fights in her hand.

She brought the microphone to her mouth and, "The first fight will be between Team Inuyasha and Team Kudo. Sesshomaru is the first fighter for his team, and Kero for his team. Ready, Set, Go!!" About 1-2 minutes, Sesshomaru had killed Kero. "There you have it. The first match goes to Team Inuyasha." From that point on, Inuyasha's team won all their matches as had Team Urameshi.

"Here are your finalists. Team Inuyasha and Team Urameshi. Before my announcing partner Sakura comes out, I will announce the first fight. Let's look to the screen for the first fight. From this point on, all the matches will be random. Lets see the first match," said Rayne. The names came up 5 seconds later. "For the first match of the finals, we have Kagome for Team Inuyasha, and Koenma for Team Urameshi. You have 5 minutes to get ready."

Rayne walked out of the ring and let them get ready. Koenma was in a bit of a panic, never having fought before. Kagome was calmer than Koenma to say the least. 5 minutes a fox demon with pink hair and emerald eyes came out. Then she said, "Hello everyone. I'm Sakura. I'll be your announcer for the finals. Would Kagome and Koenma come to the ring." The two walked onto the ring and got ready. "I guess you're ready. So let the fight begin!"

(To Be Continued)

Author's Note: Finally the finals begin between Team Inuyasha and Team Urameshi. I'm sure that some of you were shocked with what happened between Kurama and Botan. I didn't expect to put lime in the story, but oh well. Now that the finals are here, and you have the first match, place your bets. Who will win, Kagome or Koenma?!


	7. Tournament Finals pt 1

Hey guys. The start of the tournament finals are here. It's Koenma vs. Kagome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 7 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy!!! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster.

"Ok. For the first match of the tournament finals, we have Kagome vs. Koenma," stated Sakura. "Are the two competitors ready?" Kagome nodded and Koenma ran out of the ring thinking they could pick another fighter instead of him. Kagome had her bow and arrows in hand and stayed in the ring. Koenma had to be thrown back into the ring by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Seeing as how both our fighters are now in the ring once again, let me give you two some advice. The fight should last longer than a minute, at least. That's the only stipulation for this and every match of the finals. So, let the fight begin!"

Koenma had a look of horror on his face as those words came from Sakura's mouth. He looked to Kagome and saw her weapon of choice. _Why me?_ Koenma thought. _Sure she looks like the easiest member of the team, but I'm pretty sure she knows how to use that weapon to its potential. Maybe I can bribe her. Why did I have to fight now? I didn't fight in the last tournament. I guess I should give the bribing thing a try._

"Hello, my name is Koenma. I'm not much of a fighter, so I'm hoping you will throw the match. Now before you say no, listen to my proposal. If you throw the match, I will pay you any amount you want. And when you and your family dies, I'll make sure that all of you get into heaven."  
"Hey! No bribing! Hey miss, is that allowed?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Sad to say it is. It's anything goes," replied Sakura.

"Fine! Kagome don't you dare take his bribe!" screamed Inuyasha.

"And what if I do?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, this is not a joke! I promise you, that if you take this bribe I will..."

"You will what?!"

"I'll make sure you won't see your family again for a while!"

"You wouldn't dare!!"

"I would! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh really? Inuyasha, sit boy!!!"

The beads around his neck pulled Inuyasha into the ground in front of everyone. All the demons in the crowd got nervous about Kagome's ability. They felt that if she could do that to Inuyasha, then maybe she can do that to them. Sakura staring at what just happened and asked if the match could continue.

_Now's my chance,_ thought Koenma. _I can use my jet pack to get away and think of a plan to knock her out. Well here goes nothing._ And with that, Koenma took to the skies and started working on a plan. When Sakura made the announcement, Kagome turned her attention to Koenma.

"So how about it? Will you accept it?" asked Koenma.

"As tempting as it sounds, I must decline," replied Kagome.

"Is it because your boyfriend said not to?" asked Koenma pointing to Inuyasha.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Kagome angrily. Kagome got her weapon ready and aimed it for Koenma's jet pack. She let the arrow fly and Koenma was barely able to dodge it. He went into a huge panic when he saw Kagome get another arrow ready. When she let this arrow go, it hit Koenma's jet pack and it exploded.

Koenma went screaming all the way down until he hit the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara started yelling for Koenma to get up.

"I guess I'll start the count," stated Sakura. "1...2...3...4...5..." Yusuke and Kuwabara's yelling only got louder, but to no avail. "6...7...8..." Yusuke started threatening Koenma at this point. "9...10. The winner of the first match of the finals is Kagome from Team Inuyasha!

"Let's see the second match of the finals shall we." The screen started doing another scramble, and two names with pictures attached appeared 5 seconds later. "Ok! For the second match, we have Kuwabara vs. Miroku!"

(To Be Continued)

Author's note: There you have it. Kagome won the first match of the finals. But now for the second match, we have Kuwabara and Miroku. Who do you think will win?


	8. Tournament Finals pt 2

Hey everyone. Here's the second match of the tournament finals, Miroku vs. Kuwabara. Please send your challenges.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 8 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy!!! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster.

"Would Kuwabara and Miroku please make their way to the ring," asked Sakura. Miroku and Kuwabara went into the ring gladly. Kuwabara was raring to fight. And Miroku was up to his old antics. He asked Sakura to bare his child and groped her butt, earning him a good slap from Sakura and an evil glare from Sango. "There won't be any groping of any kind! That's the stipulation! Let the fight begin!"

"So you're the one that got Botan upset. I heard every slap you got since we got here. You never seem to learn. How do you have so much confidence?" asked Kuwabara.

"Were the slaps that loud?" asked Miroku. Kuwabara nodded. "Shows you how hard Sango slaps. And as for the confidence thing, I was born with it."

"Cool. Can you give me some pointers? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure. What do you want to learn?

"I want to…"

"Hey Kuwabara! This is a tournament, not a coffee house! So quit the idol chit – chat and fight already!!" yelled Yusuke.

"Alright, alright," said Kuwabara.

"Looks like we need to put this conversation on hold. We'll continue the conversation after the match," stated Miroku.

"Agreed."

"Are you two done with your conversation now?" asked Sakura. The two nodded. "So, let the fight begin!"

Kuwabara brought forth his spirit sword, and Miroku got his staff ready. Kuwabara gripped his sword and attacked Miroku thinking he would be able to cut his staff in half. Miroku put his staff in the way and held off Kuwabara's spirit sword, much to Kuwabara's surprise, and threw him off.

"How come your staff didn't break?" asked Kuwabara.

"I channeled the energy I needed into my staff to make sure that I can counter your attack," replied Miroku.

"I guess I should give you more credit. I thought I would be able to cut your staff in half."

"I should also give you credit. I never saw such an attack in my life."

"But I will win," declared Kuwabara with a cocky smile on his face."

"We'll see about that," stated Miroku with a smirk on his face.

Kuwabara charged at Miroku at full force. Miroku dodged it easily and waited for Kuwabara to reach the other end of the ring. Once Kuwabara was there, Miroku pulled at the beads on his right hand uncovering the wind tunnel. Kuwabara was immediately pulled towards it, while Sakura hid behind Miroku.

Kuwabara started panicking at the force of the wind tunnel. Once Kuwabara was three feet away, Miroku covered the wind tunnel and swung his staff, landing a direct blow on Kuwabara's head. Sakura started the count and Kuwabara laid on his face with a bump the size of a golf ball on his head.

On the count of 9, Kuwabara jumped to his feet, yelling and holding the golf ball sized bump. Miroku looked in surprise at Kuwabara, wondering how he got up after a hit like that. Kuwabara started complaining about the pain in his head. Miroku got ready for another round once Kuwabara got to his feet.

Kuwabara charged at Miroku again, with spirit sword in hand. Miroku thought Kuwabara was going to swing the sword at him again. Kuwabara expected Miroku's actions, and expected them correctly. As Miroku raised his staff, Kuwabara threw his spirit sword at Miroku's feet, completely catching him off guard. Seeing an opening, he ran at full speed towards Miroku. And once there, punched Miroku in the stomach, forcing him to be thrown from the ring and into the wall demolishing it.

Sakura ran to the edge of the ring to see what happened. She made the necessary announcements and started the count. The girl next to Miroku's body and started asking if he was still alive or not. After hearing her voice, he got up and asked her the same old question. The girl's eyes turned red and she slapped Miroku hard enough to send him flying back into the ring.

He landed face first into the ring a few inches from Sakura's feet. But before she could end the count, Miroku got to his feet rubbing his abused cheek sighing. Sango was ready to throw her boomerang at him, but chose not to since their team need two more wins. Sakura took a few steps back from Miroku, not wanting his wandering hands to wander somewhere on her body.

Miroku, wanting to end the match now, uncovered his wind tunnel once again. Therefore, forcing Kuwabara back towards him. But instead of trying to resist it, he let it pull him towards Miroku. Once within range, Miroku closed the wind tunnel, but instead of hitting Kuwabara, Kuwabara punched Miroku in the face.

Sakura started the count again, but this time Miroku didn't get up. By the count of 7, Miroku started stirring. But he was only able to get to his knees by the count of 10. Then Sakura announced, "The winner, with a major upset, of the second match of the finals is Kuwabara of Team Urameshi.!

"So that makes Team Urameshi and Team Inuyasha tied with one match a piece! Let's see the third match!" Sakura stated. 5 seconds later, "Alright. For the third match of the finals we have, Sango of Team Inuyasha and Kurama of Team Urameshi!"

**Author's Note:** That's it. Kuwabara surprisingly beats Miroku. But who will win the third match. Kurama or Sango?


	9. Tournament Finals pt 3

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been really busy as of late with regents. And I had problems with the internet. And a new story will be released soon, hopefully by the end of this month the first chapter will be up. **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 9 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster.

Once their names were called, Kurama and Sango walked into the ring. Kurama with a rose, and Sango with her Hiraikotsu. "Ok. Since the fighters are in the ring, let the fight begin!" said Sakura. Kurama, being as polite as he is, introduced himself. Sango being polite in return introduced herself. He gave her a nod and transformed the rose into his trademark rose whip. Sango got her boomerang in fighting position and waited for him to make the first move.

Since Kurama wanted to end the match quickly, he used his rose whip to loosen one of the cement tiles of the ring and sent it to Sango. She raised Hiraikotsu in front of her to block the projectile. With the block destroyed and the debris in her face, Kurama ran towards Sango and prepared an attack. With a flick of his wrist, the rose whip went and wrapped itself around the giant boomerang.

The hidden blade on Sango's arm snapped up, and she slashed at the whip cutting in half. Then she threw the lethal boomerang at Kurama. The boomerang hit its mark very hard, knocking the air out of him as well as knock him onto his back. When he got to knees, he coughed up some blood, and then struggled to his feet with a small line of blood coming from his mouth. Sango felt bad for hurting him, but if she was to get her wish, she had to win the match; even if it meant killing Kurama.

Botan cried out worriedly at the sight of her lover's blood. He smiled reassuringly at her, which calmed her down a bit. Sesshomaru just scanned the audience looking for Rayne. Miroku and Kagome were yelling encouragements to Sango after her blow to Kurama's gut. Inuyasha was just yelling at her to finish the match as quickly as possible. Hiei was just looking at the match quietly. Koenma was still knocked out from his fight with Kagome. Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling that Kurama should knock out Sango.

The two fighters rolled their eyes at all the yelling. Miroku walked towards a female demon and asked her bare his child. Sango having heard Miroku turned her attention away from Kurama and towards Miroku. She threatened to beat the living hell out of him when the match was over. Out of fear, Miroku stopped his flirting and backed off. Kurama seeing the opening planned his attack.

Kurama created a new rose whip, out of the new rose he just pulled out. He sent the newly created whip at Sango's legs. The whip successfully wrapped itself around one of Sango's legs, with the thorns sinking into her calves. Feeling the sudden pain, she turned around as quickly as possible. After turning around completely, she suddenly felt drowsy. Kurama pulled on his side of the whip, and in doing so, knock Sango off her feet. But not before throwing Hiraikotsu at Kurama, this time harder than before.

And just as Sango hit her head on the ring floor, Hiraikotsu hit Kurama in the stomach. Without Sango to catch the weapon when it came back, it slammed into the audience, killing whoever was sitting there as the boomerang hit. Kurama landed on his head this time, knocking him out. And both teams started yelling, except Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Koenma, for their specific fighter to stand up.

"Oh my, looks like both fighters are down," announced Sakura. "And since neither fighter is dead, the count will begin. 1…2…3…4…5." Everyone was quiet, each team praying for their fighter to get up, excluding the quiet 2 and Koenma. "…6…7…8…9…and 10. The match is a draw, and according to the rules, it can't end like this. So we'll for one of the fighters to get to their feet." With that announced Sakura stood back and waited for either Kurama or Sango to get up.

(TBC)

**Author's Note: **Here it match ends in a bit of a cliffhanger. Who do you think will wake up first? The next match will also begin in the next chapter.


	10. Tournament Finals pt 4

Sorry the wait. I've been working on several projects at once lately, so any new projects will take awhile being updated. There's only about two chapters left for this story, so let's get this story going.** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them. So finally, here's chapter 10 of **Inuyasha and the Dark Tournament**. Enjoy! Please read and review if you want the next chapter out faster. Flames are allowed. Please issue your challenges.

With both fighters down, the teams, announcer and audience waited for either Sango or Kurama to get to their feet. Kurama had inserted a poison into Sango that put her to sleep. Sango had Hiraikotsu and hit Kurama in the stomach. Forcing him to lose his balance, fall and hit his head.

25 minutes has passed since the fighters fell. It was in those 25 minutes that Kurama started to move. In the 27th minute, Kurama got up shakily to his feet. Sakura raised the microphone to her mouth and said, "Kurama wins. Team Urameshi picks up the win. Team Urameshi is leading the tournament finals over team Urameshi with a score of 2-1." Kuwabara yells with the newly won victory. Inuyasha cursed over the loss.

Kurama remembered about Sango when Miroku started asking what's wrong with her. Kurama walked over Sango's body and picked it up. He crossed over to Miroku and handed him to Sango. Kurama explained that the thorns on the whip he used had a poison on it. The poison was a sleeping mixture on them, and she'll be asleep for about 1-3 hours. Afterward, he went to Botan, who greeted Kurama with a hug, a couple of kisses, and a good scolding for scaring her.

Botan then had Kurama sit down, so she could heal whatever wounds he might have. "Ok. With the third match of the finals out of the way, we can see the fourth match of the finals," stated Sakura. The screen did the scramble and showed the fourth match. "For the fourth match, we have Sesshomaru and Hiei. If Hiei wins the match, the tournament's over, and Team Urameshi wins and are the champions 2 times in a row. If Sesshomaru wins, the finals are tied, and Team Inuyasha has another chance to win the tournament.

"And you two know the rules. So, now we can let the fourth match, and possibly the final match of the tournament. Let the fight begin!" Sesshomaru and Hiei stood in the ring face-to-face; Sesshomaru towering over Hiei. Hiei unsheathed his sword, as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin. Everyone could feel the demonic aura coming from Sesshomaru's sword. It made the hairs on the back of their necks stand.

Hiei, using speed disappeared, and then reappeared behind Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru turned around, Hiei swung his sword at the demon lord's midsection. The blade was easily blocked and forced back. Sesshomaru then swung Tokijin at Hiei. Hiei placed his sword in front of him to block Tokijin. Then under the pressure, Hiei's sword broke. Hiei jumped back before the opposing blade could land on him completely. The opposing sword had left a cut across Hiei's cheek.

Without his sword, Hiei resorted to using his fists against the demon lord. Hiei using most of the speed at his disposal went straight for Sesshomaru. With his speed, he was able to get in front of Sesshomaru and land punches on him. The speed of the punches had caught Sesshomaru slightly off guard. With all the punches, Sesshomaru was forced down to one knee. Sesshomaru gave Hiei one good punch in the face, forcing Hiei to stop his constant attacks. After a moment, Hiei regained his footing partially before he fell.

But before Hiei could regain his footing completely, Sesshomaru used Tokijin's attack on him. The blast knocked Hiei out of the ring, and into the wall. Sesshomaru had to admit though, this match was going on longer than he expected. All the matches he fought in so far had been 1-2 minutes long. But this one was going to take a lot longer than 2 minutes.

Hiei had watched all of the matches Sesshomaru had fought in. He memorized the fighting style, but not once did Sesshomaru use Tokijin. He got to his feet, with barely a scratch, and summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The black dragon, from the pits of the Spirit World, went after Sesshomaru with the intention to kill him. The dragon hit Sesshomaru, throwing him backward and onto his back.

When Sesshomaru got up, he was bleeding from his mouth, and a trail of blood coming from his forehead. Hiei wasting no time took the offensive. Still weak from the previous blast, the half-dead demon never noticed Hiei coming in for an attack. He may have blocked most of the blast using Tokijin, but the rest Dragon of the Darkness Flame still had enough force to nearly kill him.

Hiei started punching Sesshomaru with all the speed at his disposal. Each hit landed on the demon's chest. Sesshomaru swiped his claws at Hiei's face, successfully forcing him back. Sesshomaru then tightened his grip on his sword and called forth Tokijin's strongest blast. Hiei moved out of the way of most of the blast to survive, but enough of it hit him leaving cuts and bruises across his face and body. He wiped the blood off his face while the cuts healed 3 minutes after the attack.

Sesshomaru got bored with the match real quick. The match was going on for too long for his taste. His right hand starting glowing an acid green color. Sesshomaru then went on the offensive. Hiei was able to dodge the first few attacks, but was caught after a while by the throat. The demon lord sank his claws into Hiei's neck and started to insert the poison into his bloodstream. After a couple more seconds, Sesshomaru threw Hiei, as if he was nothing more than a rag doll.

The poisoned fire apparition got to his feet shakily and tried to regain his balance. Once he regained his balance was regained, he transformed into his demon form. Using whatever speed he had left, he went to attack Sesshomaru. Hiei might have landed his punches, but none of them could push Sesshomaru back a centimeter, let alone an inch; nor did his punches hold as much strength as before. And his punches were growing weaker with every passing moment; as well as slowing down.

When he slowed to the point where his punches stopped coming at all, Hiei collapsed. "Oh, looks like the poison finally got him," announced Sakura. "There's only one way to find out if he can get up and continue the fight, let the count begin." But before she could start the count, Hiei staggered to his feet.

"Next time you put poison into someone and leave them for dead," said Hiei breathing heavily as Sesshomaru turned his back on him, "make sure they're dead, you sorry excuse for a demon lord. Because, your victims can come back twice as strong as before and kill you asshole!"

Sesshomaru, angered by the comment, turned back around, narrowed his eyes as they turned red, and he bared his fangs. Sesshomaru walked slowly towards Hiei, like a wild animal ready to pounce on his prey. Since Hiei couldn't move much at the time, Sesshomaru picked him up by the throat once again, and brought him to eye level. He then put more poison into Hiei, all the while squeezing tighter and tighter with every passing moment.

Hiei started to feel the pressure in his neck start to build up. He knew that if he didn't do something fast, the bones in his neck were going to break. So with one final resort, he balled his right hand into a fist and surrounded it with fire. With one good shot, Hiei's fire fist connected with the left side of Sesshomaru's face. The punch left something of a burn on his face. The surprise punch forced him to drop Hiei and stagger backward. The fire apparition used most of his remaining energy to use the fire punch to get out of Sesshomaru's death grip. It left him breathing even heavier. And the poison was draining what was left of that energy.

With all the energy stolen from him by the poison, Hiei collapsed for the second time. Sakura starts the count, but this time Hiei doesn't get up. Sesshomaru walked towards Hiei, Tokijin in hand, got ready to kill him. But before anything could be done, Miroku activated the talisman on Sesshomaru. He calmed down slightly and moved away from Hiei's body. Kuwabara went into the ring and took Hiei. He brought Hiei to Botan so she could heal and remove the poison from him. While Sesshomaru was leaving the ring, Sakura made the final announcements for the fourth match.

"Sesshomaru wins the match. Now Team Inuyasha ties Team Urameshi with their recent win. And since all the other fighters already fought in the finals already, their team leaders will fight. And so for the 5th and final match of the Dark Tournament, and for the tie breaker, it'll be Inuyasha versus Yusuke Urameshi!"

Inuyasha and Yusuke walked into the ring. The two stared eye to eye, getting ready for the final match of the finals. "Ok. The fighters are in place. So, let's get this match under way. Ready Set Go!"

**Author's note: **You now know the final match. Say who you think is going to win. Please read the other fan fiction I have. It's a sailor moon au story.


End file.
